Spot Conlon and the Porcelin tub of boilin' wata
by Gryffin Parker
Summary: Why did Spot really want a porcelin tub of boilin' water? Maybe this is why... SLASH- SpotJack Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, everything in the movie is owned by Disney. Nothing else is here but Newsies... I suppose the plot idea is uniquely mine, but that's it.   
  
A/N: This story came about when Kristan and I were making a comment about what Spot wanted to do with his 'porcelain tub of boilin' wata' as he so eloquently put it. Kristan, this one is for you. Everyone else, please read this same story by Elrania Leatherleaf/Baggi, and vote in your reviews for whose you think is better.   
  
Spot watched the other Newsies icily. It was hard work to look this intimidating all the time when you were only 5'1". Some of the younger guys skirted out around him, while the older ones just avoided his stare. One Newsboy in particular caught his eye though. He didn't quite look like the rest of the boys for some reason. Sure, he could sing and dance with the best, but something just never quite clicked with Snoddy.   
  
Spot was watching, trying to figure out just what it was about Snoddy that annoyed him. Then it hit him... Snoddy never quite looked right because his hair always looked greasier than everyone else's. Come to think of it, his clothes looked a smidge shabbier too.  
  
  
  
Ah, well... at least Spot didn't have to live in them...  
  
"Spot! Hey, Spotty!" Jack yelled from across the square. "Where ya been, Spot?" Jack asked, spitting in his hand and extending it to the young master of Brooklyn. Spot did the same, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I's been busy, Jacky-boy. Some goons been tryin' ta tell da boys in Brooklyn dat dey don' need a leada. Dey's been sayin' dat I's got too much powa, an' dat dey jus' let me walk all ova dem. Dat ain't true, is it Jack?"  
  
"Now Spot," Jack answered, taking the opportunity to place his arm across Spot's shoulders. Spot smiled knowingly back to the Cowboy. It was hard to be a gay couple in 1899 New York City. In fact, their six month anniversary was coming up soon. That's why they had come up with this whole spit-in-the-handshake thing in the first place. They wanted to be intimate with each other, but simply couldn't. It is also why Jack pretended to like Sarah. It killed him to keep it from Davey, but they had no choice. He had never let her kiss him again since the strike though... Spot hadn't talked to him for a week because of that. "Spot, nobody jus' lets ya walk all ova dem. Dey all knows dat you're da leada a Brooklyn, an' you're da toughest, mos' feared Newsie in alla da city. Yous tough, Spot. Dey won' trough yas ova. Not unless dey wand dere sorry asses kicked. Anyways, dey need someone who kin keep 'em in line if dey start ta slip up. Dey'd neva leave yas. Nobody could eva fill ya shoes."  
  
  
  
Jack and Spot had wandered into an alley while they talked. After a quick look around, Jack put one hand on the wall behind Spot's right ear and leaned in swiftly for a sweet, smooth, short kiss. Spot noticed that Jack's teeth were a bit yellow. Had he brushed this morning? 'Maybe I'm just becoming anal retentive about being clean,' Spot thought.  
  
"I missed yous, Spot."  
  
  
  
'Yeah,' Spot thought. 'Cuz apparently ya can't take cara yaself widout me. Da kiss was a sweet gesture though...' "Tanks Jack. I ain't usually got problems, but dis 'as been buggin' me fer a while."  
  
"No problem Spotty. You knows I'd do anytin' I could for ya." Spot showed no sign of emotion at Jack's words, though he had to work really hard to do so. He didn't want Jack to think that he was weak. That's just the way Spot was, fierce, tough, and judgmental were his three greatest characteristics. Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "We betta git back before we're missed." Jack kissed Spot once more and they headed back toward the rest of the Newsies.   
  
For some reason, Spot couldn't help but notice how incredibly clean Racetrack looked. Race, in his bright white shirt and his slick black Italian hair, looked good enough to hang on your wall. The one elegant, clean white spot in among the mass of dirty grey and brown looked almost heavenly. 'Wow, I really am off on this clean thing,' one of Spot's voices in his head shouted to another. Just then Snoddy sat down next to Race and ruined the whole picture. His greasy dark hair fell into his face because his hat was on at such an angle that it did absolutely no good. Frankly, it looked as if it just got in the way of the mess. Spot didn't even want to know when the last time it had been washed was. Davey rudely interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Heya boys. How's da headline taday?"  
  
"Here," Kid Blink said, handing Davey a paper. "Decide for yaself." Davey took the paper and unfolded it. The headline read "Scandal in the Royal Family."  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"Yeah. We might actually make some money taday," Race said, putting a cigar to his mouth.  
  
"Well I guess we'd betta' get movin' if we wants ta make any money," Davey said, standing up and stretching.  
  
"Hey! Who died and left you in charge here?" Race stood up, the cigar still in his mouth and his thumbs behind his suspenders. He waited impatiently. Davey made a face.  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"Den where da you get off tellin' us what ta do?"  
  
"I just thought..." Race cut him off.  
  
"Naw, Dave, dat's yer problem. Ya didn't tink. So who's in charge?"  
  
"Not me."   
  
"Good. An' when are we gonna leave?"  
  
"Whenever everyone is damn well ready to leave."  
  
"Good," Race said, sitting back down. Everyone sat in stunned silence. Race stared absently at something about two feet in front of his face that nobody else could see. Half a second later he stood up abruptly. "Well, wadda ya all lookin' at? Why don'cha go by yer papes? Yer Newsies! Get off ya lazy bums an' sell da papes!" Race walked off alone toward Weasle's, muttering something about how they'd all be lost and starving if it wasn't for him. One by one, the rest of the boys stood up and followed him. Davey was frozen where he stood, his mouth hanging open as the other Newsies made their way around him.  
  
"Come on, Dave," Jack said, clapping him on the back. "Gotta get ta woirk." Dave shook his head and looked at the ground as they walked to the front of the line. That was always one of the advantages of being Jack's best friend... you got to be first for everything. They bought their papes and Spot headed back toward Brooklyn. Jack and Dave started off toward their favorite selling spot.  
  
They walked slowly along the dingy streets of New York. Jack occasionally sold a paper, but something else was on his mind. He had finally come up with the perfect anniversary present for Spot. Unfortunately, he needed Dave's help to get it.  
  
"Hey Dave," he asked in what he hoped was a casual voice. Dave turned around, his natural concern for his friend apparent on his face. Uh-oh. That meant that Dave already knew that this conversation was serious. Damn. Jack sighed. Too late now... he may as well spill it all quick, before he lost the nerve. "I gots a fava ta ask yas." Jack ran his hand over his mouth and his chin nervously. Dave put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way, but it just made Jack think of Spot, which made it ever harder to talk.  
  
"Well, see..." he shrugged off Dave's hand. "I gots ta tell ya somthin' Dave, an' I don't ttink dat you're gonna like it much. I... I an't like da rest a yous guys." Jack dropped his head, trying to spill out the words.   
  
"I already know that." Jack looked up sharply at David's words.   
  
"Ya... ya do?" His mouth was as dry as the Sahara. Heh... Sahara... sounds like Sarah... oh well, that's another problem. David knew that Jack had been going out with Spot? Well... that made things easier.  
  
"Of course I do. You're a dreamer. You're the kind of *real* leader that doesn't come by too often. Things work themselves out differently in your head. That's okay Jack, it's actually a good thing." Davey insisted on replacing his hand and giving Jack's shoulder a tight squeeze. For some reason, Jack wished that he had been squeezing his neck instead.  
  
Jack traced a line up to David's face from his hand. Dave had very nice eyes. Come to think of it, most of Dave's face was very nice. His body... WAIT!!! What was he doing? Spot Spot Spot. Spottie the Hottie... an anniversary present... six months now... yeah, Spot. I am NOT checking out DAVE! Was that out loud? No... thank God. Man, this was hard. He didn't really know, he only thought Jack was talking about something entirely different. Jack took a deep breath. Okay... one more time...   
  
"No, Dave, I don' mean dat." Jack gulped. One sentence... tha's all it would take... and the worst of it would be over. "Dave,I'mgay, SpotandIhavebeenseeing eachotherforsixmonthsnow." (for everyone who can't hear him talking and running his words together, here's the gist: Dave, I'm gay. Spot and I have been seeing each other for six months now.)   
  
Jack sat nervously wringing his hands, waiting for Dave's judgment. Dave looked totally non-pulsed. Jack looked up, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Don'cha got sometin' ta say 'bout it?"  
  
"Nah, I kinda wondered why Spot spent so much time here."  
  
"It don' freak ya out?"  
  
"No, not really. Spot kinda looks like a girl, actually." Dave was lucky that Jack was his best friend, or else Dave would have been knocked out flat. "Spot is a very good looking guy. So is Mush, especially when he doesn't have his shirt on. You... well you aren't so bad to look at either."  
  
Jack was speechless.  
  
"Um... tanks. So, you... You'll help me den?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. What do you want me to do?" Jack leaned in close to Dave, so that they couldn't be overheard if anyone was around.  
  
"See, our anniversary's coming up, and I want ta get Spot somethin' real special. Well, ya know that fancy new indoor plumbing shop down by da Wharf?"  
  
***************************  
  
They made the rest of their plans for the nest Saturday. Davey convinced Jack that they couldn't do this without telling the other guys, so Jack consented. They had been playing this game for long enough now anyways.  
  
Jack was going to take Spot out for a nice dinner at the place across the street from Tibby's. Then they'd go to see a movie, and it would all end with a romantic walk through Central Park. While Jack had Spot away, Davey was going to get Blink, Mush, Snoddy and Race to help him move the tub from the place he and Jack will have hidden it to the Lodging House. Crutchy would be in charge of filling the tub with hot, bubbly water. It was the perfect plan, for the perfect night.  
  
***************************  
  
Things were going wonderfully, in Jack's opinion. He and Spot had shared a large plate of pasta at the resturant. The waitress had spilled a cup of water in Jack's lap, but with how incredibly hot Spot was looking, that was probably a good thing.   
  
Though, now Jack's underwear were wet. Ask anyone what Jack didn't like and it was wet underwear. His shirt or his shoes were fine when they got wet, but his underwear always started to stick to him in uncomfortable places. He would deal with it though, for Spot.  
  
***************************  
  
Spot, on the other hand, felt like an ass. Jack had put together this whole night, and Spot hadn't even realized it was their anniversary. It was too late now to get him anything... but maybe he could make up for it later some other way...  
  
***************************  
  
The movie was rather boring, but as they sat in the darkest corner in the back, they didn't pay much attention to the screen anyhow. Jack was having a hard time controlling himself. Spot sat on his lap and kissed him in that fiercely passionate way that only Spot could make feel so good. Luckily, Spot eased up when he could no longer fail to notice that Jack was excited.   
  
The movie ended and Jack and Spot headed toward the park. Having already had a make-out-session in the movie theatre, they simply walked around the park, enjoying the scenery and each other's company. They couldn't hold hands or put their arms around each other, so Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets, because they were itching to touch SOMETHING. It could be anything, but he needed to feel something touch his palms. They were sweating, and Jack was hot in the cool night air. He hoped that everything was going well with the present. It wouldn't be long until they reached the Lodging House.  
  
***************************  
  
Meanwhile, Davey had everything under control. Davey, Mush, Kid Blink and Snoddy had moved the tub while Race kept a lookout. Nobody spotted them, or at least, nobody said anything. Crutchy, on the other hand, was having some problems with the younger boys.  
  
"Why da we gotta do dis? None a us wan' a bath. 'Specially in somthin' dat looks dis girlie," Snipeshooter asked, pouring another pan of hot water into the tub. Les sat, stirring bubbles into the steamy water.  
  
"I dunno guys, ya have ta ask Davey. He jus' tole me ta fill up da tub sos someone could take a 'ot bath. Go an' ask 'im if ya want ta know." Crutchy told them.  
  
Boots walked over and slapped Davey's foot, waking him up. He had almost fallen asleep on Race's shoulder.   
  
  
  
"Dave, why we doin' dis?"   
  
"Listen, we's like brothers, right?" Boots nodded. The rest of the guys edged closer to hear the conversation. "Well, brothers keep secrets for each other. When Jack gets here, you'll know why you're doing all of this. I can't tell you any more until then, because it isn't my place. Just know, you're doing it as a favor to someone that you've spent a lot of time with over the years, and who has done a lot for all of you."  
  
Random mutterings spread around the room. None of them accepted this answer, but they kept on working. If they stopped, they may never get to know what this was all about.  
  
A few minutes later everything was ready, and the Newsies lay strewn across the room in random groups, talking, playing cards, and basically waiting for Jack. It wasn't long before he and Spot walked into the room. Spot stopped dead in his tracks. Jack had a goofy grin on his face that he couldn't seem to get rid of.   
  
"Happy Anniversary, Spot!" Jack yelled. Spot refused to move. Jack pulled the sheet off of the tub. "Guys. We gots sometin' ta tell yas." Spot was trying very hard to find something to stare at. He hadn't consented to this. He wasn't ready to tell them. He liked this being his and Jack's secret. Well, it was too late now. Jack put his arm around Spot's side. Whatever the Newsies were expecting, it wasn't what Jack was about to say.  
  
"See, me an' Spotty 'ave been, um... seein' each udda for six months now. We tought... well, I tought dat it was time ta tell ya." The Newsies didn't speak for a moment, then they all broke out yelling at the same time. Racetrack and Kid Blink were the loudest by far. "HEY GUYS! I ain't done. I knows dis is new for ya, but it'll 'ave ta wait 'till tomorrow. Tonight is for Spot. Dis is fer you, Spot. Your porcelin tub a boilin' wata is waitin'."   
  
The Newsies got quiet. Spot walked toward the tub and ran his fingers through the water. This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him. Jack waited to see what Spot had to say about it.  
  
"Tank ya Jackey," Spot said simply. He pulled Jack's head down toward him and, for the first time, actually kissed Jack rather than just letting himself be kissed. Several of the other boys looked away.   
  
"Awe, that's gross man!" Snoddy yelled. Spot turned around sharply, his hand on his cane.   
  
"What was dat?" he asked, ice in his voice. Spot's eyes narrowed. "Did jou say somthin'?"  
  
"Gross? You have noirve." Spot took a few running steps and wrapped his arms around Snoddy's neck. They both landed in the bathtub, spilling water all over the floor. Spot pulled his head out of the water quickly, spraying everyone who stood close to the tub with water from his long hair. Snoddy came up sputtering.   
  
"What was that for!?!" he yelled indignantly.  
  
"Yous gross. Don'cha eva take a bath? Look at yer hair!" Spot smacked Snoddy in the side of the head before pushing himself out of the tub. He shook his wet hair. Jack noticed that Race was watching Spot with interest. Jack's knuckles were turning white from how hard he was making fists. His nails were starting to cut into his palms. Spot picked up a bar of soap and threw it at Snoddy. The Lodging House burst out in laughter. "Clean yaself up, ya slob."  
  
"Tanks again Jack, but I gots ta be goin' back ta Brooklyn tonight." He hugged Jack, slapping him on the back a few times. Jack slid his hands up Spot's smooth sides. He had been looking forward to Spot spending the night. Spot left, and Jack climbed into bed with his wet underwear, all alone.  
  
"You okay?" Davey asked, standing by Jack's bed. Jack opened his eyes to see Davey inches away from his face. He smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I's alright."  
  
"You looked a little hurt when Spot left. He probably didn't mean anything by leaving. He just doesn't show emotion like you and me." Jack was hypnotized by Dave's full, moving lips.   
  
"Yeah, I expected ta have some comp'ny tonight." Dave dropped his head.   
  
"Ya, ya know... I could keep you company." Jack squeezed his eyes together. He couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"Yeah, sure," he said, smiling and making room for Dave in his bed. Jack took off his shirt and shoes and crawled in beside Jack. For the first time in his life, Jack was truly happy, with someone who showed how much he liked what Jack did to him.  
  
Spot wasn't very happy the next morning, but he got over it without much of a scene. It turned out that Race was gay too, and they both moved to Brooklyn where Race spent every night in Spot's bed. Snoddy finally got his bath, and Jack and Davey spent a lot more time together. Sarah didn't take it very well, but then again, who cares about Sarah? And they all lived happily ever after. The End.  
  
A/N Well, what did you think? I had a lot of fun with this story, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review!! Thanks!  
  
Oh, and Kristan... Mush did arrive today. He's sitting behind me in all his shirtless Mushiness. Davey came around too, and we're becoming very good friends. ~_O Anyway, I'll send Mush to your house later, he and Blink are fooling around in the back round. (get your mind out of the gutter!) Thanks, and have a good day to everyone! 


End file.
